What should had happened in Harry's Fifth Year
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: What should had happened in Harry's Fifth Year like the title says. Won't say anymore of course, hope you get a good laugh from it :D. This is partially in response to the Mods giving a Prompt a day post. It's also a drabble
1. Chapter 1

**What Should had happened in Harry's fifth Year**

**A/N**: This is an oneshot in response to the 'Daily Prompts from Mods' topic! Takes place in Fifth Year :D. Made it cause I was bored and I just want to humiliate Umbridge. A little OOC I suppose but I really don't care

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

_Today is the last straw _Minerva McGonagall storming to the DADA class. Today another one of her students complained about how little Dolores was teaching and how it was all useless because they all learned it last year. Also the student accidentally showed her their hand and the markings on it due to the blood quill they used in last detention.

In a fury Minerva slammed open the door to the DADA class –the class being there was the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students- and everyone glanced up staring at Minerva, whose nostrils were flaring in anger.

"Minerva," Dolores began in a honey coated sweet voice which disgusted Minerva.

"Dolores, this is the last straw!" Minerva hissed interrupting quietly while her fingers curled into fists.

"What do you mean? And how dare you interrupt my class, and smash my door-" Dolores said slightly raising her voice but was interrupted

"HOW DARE I? Have all those insufferable little pink fuzzy clothes you were giving you brain damage?" Minerva cried out then yelled "NO PROFESSOR SHALL EVER USE BLOOD QUILLS AT HOGWARTS WHILE I AM HERE! And the curriculum! Only the idiots would use those books, but I suppose I must you qualify as that! I am going to bloody well make sure you NEVER teach from this day ON!" Minerva said.

Umbridge was cowering behind her desk now, but due to sheer stupidity stood and yelled "AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT? Your headmaster will think you are just simply overreacting, and It will be you who won't be able to teach anymore because you are messing with the Ministry now and it won't be long before you get sent to Azkaban!" She cried out.

"Sent to Azkaban? That's the best threat you have?_ You're inadequate, stupid and a disgrace to your profession!_" Minerva hissed in a deadly voice before whipping out her wand, pointing it at Umbridge and hissing a spell. A jet of greenish pinkish light shot out of Minerva's wand and hit Umbridge straight in the face, knocking her backwards.

The students –not being able to see Umbridge now- were silent until Harry Potter spoke up "Um Professor, what did you Umbridge?"

"Well why don't you just go behind her desk and poke your new teacher Potter." Minerva said holding back a grin as Harry went over to the back and gasped before bending down and poking something. The students held their breath before hearing a loud "RIBBIT!" and suddenly a pink toad leaped onto Umbridge's desk. The class burst into laughter and applauded Professor McGonagall blushed and bowed before saying "Class dismissed, I want a two foot explanation on why Professor Umbridge isinadequate, stupid and a disgrace to her profession and twenty points to the House who has the best and longest explanation" She said before leaving the room


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Author Note: Well I was bored. And therefore I decided to make an Epilogue of this little story. Enjoy!

Chatter filled the Great Hall as it was the day after the special DADA class. Word had a spread like wild fire of what happened to the 'toad'. Everyone in the hall had immediately become silent when Minerva McGonagall came in holding a stack of papers smiling. They had never seen her work at Dinner. They had all wondered what the Stack of papers were for.

She smiled humming a lovely tone while she walked to the Head Table, ignoring all the stares she was getting and got quickly to her seat, muttering something to Dumbledore.

"I told you not to grade at the Table!" Poppy hissed in annoyance.

"Poppy, I'm not grading. I'm telling everyone what they got."

"On what?" She asked sharply suspicious.

"Well" Minerva said raising her voice addressing the hall. "I thought that maybe one or two of you were curious to find out how well you all did. And, I'm proud to say both Houses tied with the best grade. In Gryffindor. . .Hermione Granger scored very high. Yet she was almost by Draco Malfoy." She said smiling at the astonished faces "But. . . because I'm feeling quite generous, I award Slytherin and Gryffindor 20 points for an excellent essay"

"And I do have some 'bad' news." She said faking a sad appearance everyone saw through immediately.

"Due to the fact that before the essays Dolores Umbridge was suddenly –and very mysteriously I might add- transfigured into a pink Frog." She said the attention of the whole hall still on her. "I'm quite sad to say that nobody, not even Me" She said pointing to herself having set the essays aside, portraying an innocent look "Could undo the Transfiguration! Because of that, we're sad to say she has to leave as really how can a toad teach?" She said a smile twitching on her lips "Of course, I'm happy to say Professor Lupin shall be coming back for a second year of teaching. So do not worried, classes are not canceled." At this a roaring applause erupted from every table –except Slytherin of course.

"That is all, please continue eating." She said, using her wand to magically pass out the assignments."


End file.
